Heart of the Sword
by Crimson Reign
Summary: Sai Makoto and Ryo Hoshi are on a journey to be the best!
1. Default Chapter

Note Before Starting: This series will be using the techniques and moves from Rurouni Kenshin. The rest is made up.  
  
Chapter #01: One Star Fades, One Is Born:  
"Together as one. that we shall become," echoes a voice from a distance. You then see a boy walking down the street at night. He is carrying a sword and wares a long trench coat. A shadow and his own hair cover his eyes. He falls to his knees grabbing his head in pain. His eyes are wide and he starts to squeeze his head.  
"D, darn it!" shouted the man. "What the heck is going on in my head?!"  
"Sai," said a voice sweet quick voice.  
"Uh!" shouted Sai as everything just seems to stop. "Wh, who is there?!"  
"Sai," said the voice once again. This time Sai jumps up and starts to look around.  
"Err," said Sai. "Get out here mate!"  
"Behind you," said the voice once more.  
"What?" asked Sai as he turns around and is punched in the face. He fly's to the ground. "Who the heck?!"  
"Heh heh," said a man standing tall. "Ryo Hoshi."  
"Who the heck?" asked Sai standing up. He wipes away the blood from his mouth.  
"Don't think I don't recognize those eyes Ryo!" shouted the man.  
"Who the heck ARE you?!" shouted Sai.  
"Uh?" asked the man. "You do not remember me eh? I am Seiryuu."  
"I have never seen you in my life mate," said Sai. "You must have the wrong person."  
"I doubt that," said Seiryuu.  
"Err," said Sai. "Darn it, you nearly broke my jaw. I swear. I don't know who the heck you are. but rest assure I will kick your ass for that unjust move!"  
"And thus I will prove to you, that you ARE Ryo!" shouted Seiryuu.  
"The names Sai darn it!" shouted Sai. He draws his sword and points it at Seiryuu.  
"Heh heh," said Seiryuu. "Bring it."  
"Say good bye!" shouted Sai as he disappears.  
"Bad move," said Seiryuu as he uses his elbow to attack behind him. Sai then appears and Seiryuu's elbow is in his stomach.  
"What the?!" shouted Sai grabbing his stomach. One eye is closed.  
"Now again," said Seiryuu as he elbows Sai in the face.  
"Argh!" Sai fly's to the ground but only after spiting up a ton of blood. He tries hard to push himself back up. He finally stands up again and Seiryuu appears in front of him, thus sending his fist into Sai's face knocking him down once again. "Give me a break you bastard!"  
"Could you really be the legendary Ryo Hoshi?" asked Seiryuu.  
"I told you," said Sai. "I AM SAI! SAI MAKOTO!" he rushes up to Seiryuu and lands a punch of his face.  
"Heh heh," said Seiryuu. "Honestly. you finally hit me. and you are telling me THAT is the best you got?!"  
"Err," said Sai as he jumps back. "How the heck am I suppose to WIN this?!"  
"Let me," said the voice.  
"Uh!" shouted Sai looking around.  
"Move to your left," said the voice.  
"Heh," said Sai as he jumps to the left and Seiryuu fly's past him.  
"Now dive down," said the voice. Sai listens and once again Seiryuu misses Sai.  
"What the?" asked Seiryuu. "How can he dodge my moves all of a sudden?!" shouted Seiryuu turning around. "I HAVE HAD MORE THAN ENOUGH OF YOU!"  
"Bring it on!" shouted Sai. "You will only loose!"  
"DIE!" shouted Seiryuu.  
"He is hoping you will attack him," said the voice. "For he can copy any move used on him once."  
"Then how am I suppose to beat him?" Sai asks himself as Seiryuu approaches fast.  
"It will have to be done in one move," said the voice. "Therefore. I will take over."  
"What?" asked Sai as he is stunned for a moment. Just long enough so that Seiryuu can hit him full force. Sai fly's back and through a wall.  
"Heh heh," said Seiryuu with a smirk. "Now all that talk was just show eh?" asked Seiryuu. "To bad! Now to finish things!"  
"You know?" asked Sai.  
"What?!" shouted Seiryuu. "He can still move?!"  
"There is a little saying," said Sai. His voice now sounds as if two are talking at once, both his and a girls, and continues this way for the rest of the battle. "NEVER LAUGH TILL IT IS OVER!" Sai stands up glowing red. He lifts his head up fast and his eyes are blood red. "Now let me show you the technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu! RYUU TSUI SEN!" Sai then strikes Seiryuu near his head/shoulder area as he flies by. Seiryuu falls to his knees then to his face unconscious; eyes wide and his mouth open. "I win." Sai turns around with a bit smile to face Seiryuu: the presence that just took over leaves. "Uh," Sai then falls down.  
  
Ryuu Tsui Sen - This one is a strike straight down, generally down on ones head/shoulder area To Be Continued.............. 


	2. Heart of Sword Chapter 2

Chapter #2: The Bought Against Sempai:  
Sai walks up to a guy on the ground. The man looks up and Sai's face is covered by the darkness as the sun glares behind him. "S, Sai. you bastard. go ahead. just take my powers."  
"Heh heh," said Sai with a smile. "These battles are growing tiresome. heh, I win mate."  
"Damn you. S--," said the man.  
  
You see a Samurai down on one knee facing the ground. Behind the Samurai is a gigantic army of Samurai's. You then see a Samurai standing high above his own army on the other side. The Samurai that was looking down finally looks up and stands up. The Samurai then yells.  
"ATTACK!" you then see the Samurai that is standing above his army as he yells attack as well. Both armies clash together as if titans. It starts to rain. The ground is quickly covered in wet blood. Swords clash, heads and body parts are removed as the uncontrollable onslaught continues. The entire battle field is full of Samurai's fighting, none letting up. You then see the Samurai from before running through cutting up anyone who gets in the way. You then see the Samurai who is standing above his army.  
"Hmm. it would appear this battle is already over for them. hu?! Who is that? That Samurai is clearing a path right through my men. heh, how interesting," said the Samurai. The Samurai keeps cutting up everyone. A clear path is being formed and it is right to the leader of the other side. You then see a man in a shop.  
"I cannot let this blood shed continue!" shouted the old man. "This battle is pointless. so many lives. so much blood. the skies. they are poring down rain. the earth. its crying for its people. and now it is washing away their sins. their blood. I cannot let it continue! I must stop this!" the old man holds a crystal.  
"You really think so old man," said a man as he walks in. The old man turns around quickly and puts his arms to his face holding the crystal in his clutches. The Samurai who was making a path continues to do so until the Samurai finally makes it to the leader of the other side.  
"YOU DIE TODAY HAN!" shouted the Samurai as the Samurai jumps up into the air, hand on the sheath of the sword, and pulls it out as the Samurai fly's towards Han. Han quickly draws his sword and gets ready for the Samurai's attack.  
"This cannot be! I WILL SEAL YOU ALL WAY!" shouted the old man.  
"Lets see you try!" shouted the man as he draws his sword. The crystal then beings to glow. "What the fuck?! What kind of magic is this?!" the man yells as his eyes go wide. The crystal then explodes in a gigantic light and then consumes the building. You then see the Samurai as the Samurai's sword finally hits Han's, and at that very moment a gigantic blue light cover both of them including the entire army and in one last explosion of light.  
  
"WAKE UP DAMN IT!" shouted a girl as Sai opens his eyes.  
"Hu?" asked Sai as he opens his eyes to a blurry image. He then sits up straight and puts his hand to his head. "Wha, what just happened mate?" you hear nothing. "Wait. that voice again. who is it?!"  
"Hey kid, you alright?" asked a man as he comes up to Sai.  
"I am just fine damn it," said Sai as he dusts himself off and stands up.  
"Okay, whatever," said the man as he walks away.  
"What was all that. what was all that that I just saw?!" shouted Sai to himself. He then looks up to the sunset. "Its getting late. I should head back home."  
  
You see Sai walking down the street. He come to an intersection and sees a shadow run into the woods. "What was that?! Its not safe to head into there at night. Stupid fool." Sai puts his hands in his pockets and continues on.  
". Sai," said a voice.  
"HU?!" shouted Sai as he stops in place and is wide eyed, as if he just saw a ghost. His eyes then go back to normal and slowly look around. "Okay. who is out there?" asked Sai as he shifts his eyes back and forth looking around. "I know someone is out there. REVILE YOUR SELF MATE!"  
"Go after him," said the voice.  
"Heh. you think I am going to listen to some random voice in my head?" asked Sai. "Heh, think again mate."  
"Fight." said the voice again.  
"Okay, I am getting sick of these meaningless mind games mate." said Sai.  
"GO!" shouted the voice.  
"Uh!" shouted Sai. He looks over in the direction he saw the shadow and walks in that way. He approaches the end of the road where he sees a man standing. "Who are you mate?"  
"Hu?!" shouted the man as he turns around. It would seem to be another kid from his high school. The man then takes off.  
"That uniform." said Sai. "Whatever." Sai turns around and walks away. The next day you see Sai enter the school grounds.  
"Heh, so you're the new Samurai fighter eh?" asked a man walking up to Sai.  
"Sempai," said Sai.  
"Heh, just call me Keichi," said Keichi.  
"Are you not the lead of the Kendo Club?" asked Sai.  
"Of course," said Keichi.  
"Then why are you talking to me of all people?" asked Sai.  
"You are not as stupid as you look Sai," said Keichi. "I am here to defeat you."  
"What?" asked Sai.  
"I hear you just got in the rankings for the fights," said Keichi. "You beat some high ranked guy named Seiryuu. I am impressed. and if I beat you, I get to take your ranks!"  
"What is that suppose to mean mate?" asked Sai.  
"Simple. I challenge you," said Keichi. "And once challenged. you MUST fight."  
"What the fuck?!" shouted Sai. "You shit head!"  
"Don't worry," said the voice. "We will win."  
"That voice again?" asked Sai.  
"LETS FIGHT!" shouted Keichi.  
"You little bastard. I am going to kick your ass mate!" shouted Sai.  
"Now that you are a Samurai' Fighter you MUST fight anyone who challenges you," said Keichi.  
"Damn you." said Sai. "Your dead!"  
"Heh heh," said Keichi. "I am the strongest Samurai Fighter this school has! You really think you can do anything to harm me?!"  
"Err," said Sai. "Lets see." Sai pulls out his sword.  
"Wait a minute. your left handed?" asked Keichi.  
"Yeah, what about it mate?" asked Sai.  
"That's impossible," said Keichi. "There has NEVER been a left handed Samurai Fighter!"  
"Heh, well I guess there is a first time for everything eh?" asked Sai. "LETS GO!"  
"That is fine with me!" shouted Keichi as he rushes at him. "NOW WATCH THIS! Kamiya Kasshin Ryu style! Hiza Hijiki!" shouted Keichi as he uses the butt of his sword to slam into Sai's kneecap.  
"AHHHH!" shouted Sai as he falls down to one knee. "You little!"  
"YA!" shouted Keichi as he sends an elbow into Sai's face.  
"AHHHHHH!" shouted Sai.  
"HAHAHA!" laughed Keichi. Sai then falls down. He struggles to stand up, his legs bent and in much pain.  
"Damn you. picking a fight with someone who has never battled before." said Sai. "I am going to kick your ass for that mate."  
"Lets see you try!" shouted Keichi. Keichi charges at Sai once more.  
"Get up," said the voice.  
"Who are you mate?" asked Sai.  
"Who are you talking to?" asked Keichi.  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" shouted Sai.  
"Did I hit you that hard?" asked Keichi. "Heh, talking to yourself now are you?"  
"I. I cant loose this!" shouted Sai as he looks up real fast. He is then hit in the face by Keichi's elbow and fly's to the ground as he pushes himself up with his arms he starts to cough up blood. His hair covers his eyes and he is in much pain. Finally he manages a smile.  
"I will take over," said Sai with a morphed voice. It sounds of a female and of Sai's voice talking at the same time. He then stands up. His hair still covering his eyes.  
"So you want to go for another strike eh?" asked Keichi as he gets ready. "Wanna try that move again?! HIZA HIJIKI!" Keichi rushes over towards Sai and before he can get there you see Sai toss his sword into his other and his mark on his left hand disappears and then a new one appears on his right hand. And right as Keichi gets close enough he looks up real fast.  
"HITEN MITSURUGI RYUU!" shouted Sai. "RYUU TSUI SEN!" Sai then strikes Keichi near his head/shoulder area as he fly's by. Keichi then falls down. Sai then turns around and he is glowing with a purple essence. He smiles as you finally see his eyes.  
"Th, that mark!" shouted Keichi. "ITS OF THE STAR ELEMENT! But that's impossible!! It can't be!"  
"What?!" shouted all of the Fans. "But. that mark has not been seen sense the tournament of fifty years ago!"  
"Heh heh, not so much now are you?" asked Sai.  
"Your voice. what the hell?!" shouted Keichi.  
"It can't be!" shouted a girl.  
"He. he lost?" asked a guy.  
Sai walks up to Keichi on the ground. Keichi looks up and Sai's face is covered by the darkness as the sun glares behind him. "S, Sai. you bastard. go ahead."  
"Heh heh," said Sai with a smile. "These battles are growing tiresome. I win mate."  
"Damn you. S--," said Keichi. "The names. Sai Makoto," said Sai.  
  
Hiza Hijiki - the hilt of the shinai is used to break the opponent's kneecap. Ryuu Tsui Sen - This one is a strike straight down, generally down on ones head/shoulder area. To Be Continued............... 


End file.
